Cheer!
by Dragongurl2882
Summary: Ginny and Hermione start a Quidditch cheerleading squad. Many other girls not in quidditch join, and a bunch of people hook up… not to mention when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons get involved. DG HrB HL and many more….
1. Football and Shopping

Ginny and Hermione start a Quidditch cheerleading squad. Many other girls not in Quidditch join, and a bunch of people hook up… not to mention when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons get involved. D/G Hr/B H/L and many more….

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any extra characters I happen to add

Chapter One: Football and Shopping

"Mione? What are those girls doing?" asked Ginny. She was sprawled out across a big fluffy couch in Hermione's living room watching football. Hermione was sitting on the floor reading a book.

"Hmmm?" Hermione looked up from her book and glanced at the TV. "Oh. Um, they are cheering." She said and went back to her book. Ginny looked back at the girls on TV. They were in fact cheering for their team, but she couldn't quite figure out why they were wearing such skimpy outfits and carrying balls of colorful fluff.

"I can see that but, why are they on the field, and what are those puff balls they have?" Ginny readjusted her self on the couch. Hermione put down her book,

"Well, they're cheerleaders, kind of like the mascots for the professional, Quidditch teams, except they are people and they do routines of flips and towers and stuff."

"Oh, and the puff balls, are Pompoms. They use them for the routines." Ginny looked at the girls and found herself wondering how much fun it would be to be a cheerleader, just, for Quidditch not football.

"Hey Mione!" The other girl looked up, her brown (not so frizzy any more) hair in her face.

"What now?" she said, a little exasperated.

"We should start a cheer squad at Hogwarts!"

2 days later

Ginny and Hermione were finally able to go shopping. (They had been busy finishing their school work.) They were on a mission. A mission to find the best cheerleading costumes and shoes ever (in the four house colors of course). They had already owled a bunch of students from all houses and had about 10 girls from each house sign up. They had decided to bring along Harry and Ron to help them with the choosing, because, as Hermione put it, the outfits are supposed to demand attention, especially from the male populous. Or, in Ron's terms, they were supposed to be hot.

Harry got stuck being in charge of the list. It contained all of the sizes and measurements for all of the girls, along with their house and year. Harry was taking advantage of a bad situation by skimming down and looking at all of the names and sizes. He was getting a bit impatient when he finally found the name he was looking for. SLAP

"Harry! That is confidential information!" screamed Ginny, looking mock horrified. Harry put his hands behind his back, looked at the sky and began to whistle in mock innocence. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, and Hermione pursed her lips and took the list from him. Harry sulked. Ron smiled and laughed at Harry, which only made Harry sulk more.

"Oh cut it out you two! I swear! Your acting like two year olds!" Said Hermione in a very sharp manner. Harry looked at Ron and the exchanged a glance, and immediately after the broke out laughing. Ginny shook her head but smiled and then grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a store.

The little shop was filled with cheerleading stuff. Leotards, leg warmers (An: Kacey and her leg warmers...lol), shoes, skirts, tops, and pompoms. They looked at the skirts and tops first. This was a muggle shop, so she didn't expect them to have any with the house symbols on them. What they did find were some cute outfits in red and gold. Ron made Hermione try it on so he could see what it looked like on someone. She came out bright red and looking very self conscious. The outfit consisted of a red pleated velvet skirt coming up to a little above mid thigh, the fabric was covered in little, gold sequins, and a tight, fitted, red top of the same velvet, but without the sequins. The neck scooped low in the front and in the back even lower. It had a big, gold stripe across the front that came from the right shoulder and went down to the hip. Ron stared.

"Wow!" said Harry that looks great on you! We have to get those for Gryfindor!"

"Yes," Said Ginny and she grabbed a bunch of outfits off the wall.

"Ok, how about this one for Hufflepuff?" asked Ron, holding up a bright, yellow outfit with three black stars on the front. Ginny grabbed it and ran off to try it on.

"I guess that means yes." Said Harry, who looked slightly amused. Ginny came out wearing the outfit. It was very similar to the one for Gryfindor except without the sequins on the skirt. Harry picked out a blue and bronze one with three stripes and no sequins for Ravenclaw and made Hermione try it on. After three unsuccessful tries at a Slytherin outfit, Ginny picked and modeled a very skimpy green velvet with sliver sequin skirt. It wasn't pleated like the others though, if you spread it flat it was square shaped and wavy at the bottom and it had a slit up the side to about Ginny's pantyline, but, because of the bathingsuit bottom like piece that covered her panties, you couldn't see them. The top was pretty much the same but, instead of a stripe or stars, it had a line of silver fire from the left shoulder to the right hip.

"Bloody hell!" screamed Ron. "Get out of that this instant! You look like a total slut!"

"It works for Slytherin though" said Harry, eying the garment.

"Yes, it will do fine" said Hermione with a sense of finality in her voice. Ron was spluttering. Ginny went off to change. When she came back she grabbed the outfits and Harry's wallet (He had agreed to fund their squad, for now at least.) and paid for it all.

"That was fun!" declared Ginny to the three other people who were now all sprawled in random places in Hermione's bedroom.

"Yes, it was!" said Hermione.

"You two should put together a practice schedule some time soon." Said Harry.

"And a date for team tryouts." Ginny added.

Thanx a lot for reading my story! I know its not much… but the idea just came to me… what can I say. Please Review! I would like at least one review to help me update! Other wise it will probably take twice as long! I need motivation! Ginny: Yes she does! It's amazing she even got through with this chapter! She has ADHD I swear! She kept thinking about Malfoy! ICK! This authoress makes me sick some times! But any way please review!


	2. The Hogwarts Four, Moldy Soup and a Jinx

Ginny and Hermione start a Quidditch cheerleading squad. Many other girls not in quidditch join, and a bunch of people hook up… not to mention when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons get involved. D/G Hr/B H/L and many more….

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any extra characters I happen to add.

A/N: Ok, this chapter is hopefully going to be a bit longer than the first. If any one has any suggestions ect. That would be wonderful. Oh, and a special thanks to stars-so-bright for my first ever review, I love you! Ok in this chapter we see what happens when the girls hold a meeting on the train. Also we meet Luna!

Chapter Two: The Hogwarts four, Moldy Soup and a Jinx

"Ginny, Ginny! Wake up sleepy head!" Ginny groaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes!" she yelled.

"No wake up now or you will be late for the train!" Ginny rolled back over and grabbed her pillow, ready to throw it at whoever woke her up. Splosh She was only partly shielded from the torrent of ice, cold water that Ron had just poured out of his wand.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ginny screamed. She jumped out of bed and proceeded to shove her brother out of her room. "And STAY out!" she yelled as she slammed the door in his face. As she walked into the bathroom she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was soaking wet on one half of her body, and on the other side, her hair was a tangled mess. "ARGGGG!" she yelled and stripped off her wet Pjs and jumped into the shower.

(Down stairs)

Hermione sat at the Weasley's wooden table eating eggs and bacon. She had a feeling that when Ron came down, he would have a fit. She was wearing a short, light brown, leather skirt and a formfitting, blue top, she also had on blue, strappy, Stiletto heels. No, Ron would not like this at all. She looked around the kitchen. It seemed strangely empty without the millions of Weasley boys running around.

"Where are the boys?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley, who was in the corner cooking breakfast for everyone else.

"Oh, well the twins are at their shop in Hogsmead, Bill is in Germany, Charlie went to China, Ron is upstairs I think, so is Harry, and Percy…" She began to get watery eyed and looked away. "Percy is still not speaking to us."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Hermione said and truly looked it.

Suddenly they heard a rumble and a whole lot of thumping, and Ron came barging downstairs after Ginny. Ginny screamed and hid behind Hermione.

"Ginny you are NOT wearing that to school!" yelled Ron "You look like a…" he stopped in mid sentence as he saw what Hermione was wearing. "HERMIONE! Not you too! You look like a couple of WHORES!" He bellowed at them.

"RON!" Molly looked at him with disgust written on her every feature. "There is no excuse for such profanity!" Just than Harry popped his head around the door

"Who looks like a whore?" he asked innocently.

"Harry dear, please refrain from using such awful words." Said Molly Weasley

"Yes Mum," Said Harry happily and sat down at the table. Harry had taken to calling Molly, 'mum' over the summer, and because she acted so much like his mom anyway, it sort of stuck.

"Now, what are you wearing? You came hurtling down here so fast and then hid, so I never did got to see what on earth your brother is so upset about." Molly directed this comment towards Ginny, though she was serving Harry his breakfast.

"This." Said Ginny as she came out of hiding. "And I don't see what all the fuss was about…" She stood up, and now everyone could see what she was wearing. Her outfit consisted of a short, gray skirt and a small, green halter top with silver straps. She was carrying a pair of strappy, silver stilettos that looked a lot like Hermione's pair.

"Gin, dear, please go upstairs and put on some clothing." Said Molly in a stressed, but casual tone.

"But, MUUUM!!!" Ginny whined.

"No buts dear, at least let me change it" Said Molly, turning and approaching Ginny.

"Fine! But, I'm just going to change it back as soon as I'm on the train!" said Ginny, only giving in because of the look in her mother's eyes.

"You had better not young lady!" Molly said, while changing her outfit. The skirt now came down to Ginny's knees and she was also now wearing a green cardigan over the shirt. Ginny looked at her shoes. They had become black loafers. She decided not to argue any more and just change her outfit back to normal on the train.

Ron looked at Ginny and said something about her still looking whore-ish under his breath. Luckily for him, Harry was the only one who heard him.

"Mum, what about Hermione?" Ron asked pointing at the girl in question.

"Ronnikins, dear, there is nothing I can say about the way Hermione dresses, as she is not my child." Said Molly with a tone meaning, "That is that, and there is nothing you can do about it." Ron turned red at the nickname and sulked. Harry snickered under his breath, Ginny smirked in a very Slytherinish way, and Hermione looked smug.

"Breakfast please!" Said Molly and pointed to the table. There was a chorus of "yes mum!" and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all sat down to breakfast.

"Speaking of clothing Ron… Where is yours?" Said Ginny, her voice was very accusing.

"Um…" Ron looked down at his old T-shirt and bright orange boxer shorts. "Upstairs?" He answered guiltily. "But I'm not the only one not dressed!" he said pointing at Harry, who was wearing nothing but a pair of pink boxers with little, red hearts on them.

"Hearts?" asked Hermione

"Pink?" asked Ginny. Harry blushed the color of the hearts, and ran upstairs to change. Ron laughed for a bit than followed him up.

About twenty minuets later, Harry and Ron came down the stairs. Harry was wearing a yellow T-shirt and black slacks, with a black, jean jacket to match. Ron was wearing a red and gold T-shirt and black slacks.

"Hey! We look like the Hogwarts four!" said Ginny in a moment of randomness.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Who made soup?" asked Ron who hadn't really been paying any attention to Ginny.

"No one said any thing about soup, and we look like the Hogwarts four!" Everyone gave her odd looks. "Look here, I'm wearing green and silver, so I'm Slytherin. Harry's wearing Yellow and black so he's Hufflepuff. Hermione's Ravenclaw with the blue and bronze, and everyone can see why Ron is Gryffindor." They all looked around.

"Your right!" said Hermione.

"Why do I look like Gryffindor? Asked Ron.

"Honestly Ron! Do you even look at what your wearing before you put it on?" Harry asked him. Ron looked down at his shirt.

"Oh…" he said with a sudden understanding.

"Is everyone packed?" Asked Molly. A resounding but slightly annoyed "YES!" resounded through the kitchen.

"But, I bet Ron forgot to pack any pants again this year!" said Ginny.

"He forgot his pants last year?" asked Hermione Ron turned red, and Ginny pointed at him

"Does that answer your question Mione?"

"Yes," she answered and pointed at him and fell over in a fit of laughter.

"Ron, please go make sure you have packed pants, I don't want to have to sent you them again." Said Molly, and Ron went running upstairs to check. Everyone else put their trunks in the car. The Weasley's had gotten a new one after Arthur had won the wizarding lottery at the end of last year. About ten minutes later Ron came down and put his trunk in the car.

"Was I right?" asked Ginny. Ron turned the color of his hair. "I'll take that as a yes." Said Ginny. They all got into the car and Molly drove them to Kings Cross station.

They all piled out of the car and walked through the barrier. The trio, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, walked off to find a compartment on the train. Hermione had promised to help Ginny with the "Cheer", as they had to decided to call their program for lack of a better name, meeting on the train. Ginny ran to catch up with her friends.

"Hey guys! How have you been?" Asked Ginny. Her reply was an assorted bunch of "fine"s. The group consisted of Ginny, Colin, Luna, Hal ,a short, fifth year Ravenclaw chaser, with long, curly, blond hair, and Susan, a tall, fifth year Gryffindor, who stayed in Ginny's dorm room. She had long, black hair and was in the Cheer program. They walked around the platform for some time talking about guys, girls, and stuff that happened over the summer. Ginny told them all about the Cheer program, and Colin showed everyone how shallow he was by saying,

"All cheerleaders are hot, so I'd date any one of them anytime!" and getting slapped by Ginny for it.

After a bit of wandering, and Ginny returning her clothes to their original state, they decided to find seats on the train. Eventually they found one towards the back of the train, near the loo. They all piled into the compartment, but since there were only four seats it ended up being a bit squashed.

"OK, there are too many people in here!" said Susan in a joking manner.

"I agree!" said Colin. Ginny smirked at him and said jokingly

"OK, thank you for volunteering to leave and make room for us important ones!" Colin put his hand on his heart and bit his lip.

"Ginny, that hurts… that hurts real bad!" he said in mock sadness. "Well if there are too few seats, than one of you ravishing, young ladies will have to sit on my lap!" said Hal seductively.

"I for one would rather leave than sit on your lap…" said Luna. Everyone laughed except Hal, who looked disgruntled. Eventually, they got settled and it ended up with Hal having to leave to join the Ravenclaw team meeting. They sat and talked for a while before taking out their lunches. Luna had tuna, which made Colin nauseous. Colin had PB and J that he didn't eat because of the afore mentioned tuna. Susan had a salad that bothered no one, and Ginny had moldy soup.

"Bleagh! What is this stuff?" Ginny looked with disgust at the green liquidish stuff in her lunch container.

"Looks like very old soup to me, but then again I could be wrong" said Colin, stifling a giggle.

"Oh, really? I thought it was tuna!" said Ginny, her voice seeping with sarcasm. The discussion would have gone on longer but just at that second someone fell through the door and knocked into Ginny, sending the moldy soup flying.

Ginny stepped back and laughed at the scene before her. Draco Malfoy was lying on the floor of her compartment, with a black eye and moldy soup all over his expensive designer robes.

"Wow, Gin, you match the git almost perfectly now!" said Colin "only, he has fake blonde hair and a face like a ferret!" Ginny and Draco both glared at Colin and said at the exact same moment

"I resent that!" with identical expressions of disgust at being compared to the other. Ginny, surprised, Said the first thing that came into her head.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Draco, who was now standing near the door, tuned around to face her.

"What?!?" Ginny blushed,

"It's, a. muggle thing, if you say the same thing at the same time, you say Jinx, you owe me a soda, and then they have to get you one by the end of the day." He raise an eyebrow at her.

"So, you actually expect me to get you a soda?" he said with venom dripping from every word.

"You had better!" piped Susan from the other side of the compartment.

"Or what?" Said Draco turning to glare at her.

"Or you will have to deal with US!" Said Fred and George from behind Draco. Draco turned and sauntered past the two red heads.

"Oh, you'll get yours Weaslette, don't you worry about that!" Fred and George looked at him and shook their heads.

"Now what was that all about anyway?" asked Fred.

"Oh, Ginny just jinxed Ferret face and he was being a git about it." Said Luna, who had gone back to reading her copy of The Quibbler as soon as Draco had left.

"Oh, well I wonder who he was fighting with any ways, from the look of his eye, it must have been someone pretty strong!" said Colin.

"Oh, no that was just us…" said Fred "He was just being an insufferable git and we decided to give him a lesson."

"Good on you!" Said Susan. "Oh and Gin, don't you have to go to that Cheer meeting now?"

"Holy shit!" Said Ginny, "Yea I do, and if I don't hurry I'm going to be late and Mione will kill me!"

Oh yes… kinda sorta a cliffie, but no worries! Next chappie should be up soon! This Chapter like the first one is not BETAed so when it is I will repost it. Coming up… the Cheer meeting, Draco says some stuff he shoudn't and Ginny gets her soda. TTFN, ta ta for now! Oh and Please review! I would just Love to get a couple of reviews for Christmas! (starts singing) "all I want for Christmas is a few reviews, a few reviews, all I want for Christmas is a few reviews…" Yes I know I belong in a loony bin, but then again, don't we all? Any Questions, about anything relating to the story or me, feel free to drop me a review with your question in it! Love ya all and have a Happy holiday

Dragongurl2882


	3. A Meeting and a Soda

Ginny and Hermione start a Quidditch cheerleading squad. Many other girls not in quidditch join, and a bunch of people hook up… not to mention when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons get involved. D/G Hr/B H/L and many more….

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any extra characters I happen to add

A/N: Ok, this chapter is kinda short but… Its Christmas people! Read and Review! Happy Holidays! And to the people who asked Hal is a boy. I hoped that you could tell by his actions, but I guess it could have been interpreted as slash. Just for those of you wondering, I have no problem with homosexuals, but I absolutely HATE writing slash. So no slash and no huge age difference couples in this story!

Chapter Three: A Meeting and a Soda

Ginny rushed into the meeting room, to find Hermione and a couple other people there already.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said as she sat down. Hermione looked at her annoyed, and muttered under her breath

"Evenesca." The moldy soup on Ginny's skirt immediately vanished. Ginny looked down at her skirt, and then up at Hermione and mouthed "thank you!" at her from across the table. Harry, who was sitting next to her, said,

"It's OK Gin, we can't start anyway because Mal-Ferret isn't here!" Ginny looked around the room, Harry was right, the bloody ferret wasn't there.

"Is everyone else here?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm here for the Gryffindor team, Cho's here for Ravenclaw, and Ernie Macmillan is here for Hufflepuff, and who ever heard of Hermione being late for anything!" Said Harry joyously. Ginny smirked.

"Ginny! Don't do that ever again! You looked just like Malfoy!" Said Hermione in shock. Ginny grumbled,

"That's the second time today that I've been compared to that git." They all looked confused. "Forget about it." She said. "Anyway, look who finally decided to grace us with his rodentesque presence!" She pointed at Draco who was walking in the door, exactly fifteen minuets late.

"I'm fashionably late, as always!" he said as he sat down on the other side of Ginny.

"Any way, now that everyone is finally here, lets get down to business." Said Hermione

"OK" Said Ginny, starting her prepared speech. "Over the summer, Hermione and I decided that it would be a good idea to start a cheerleading program at Hogwarts. For those of you not acquainted with the "sport", I have brought a couple of photos." She passed the photos around. This perked the interest from all of the guys there.

"Are you going to wear outfits like these?" asked Ernie, obviously hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Hold your hippogriffs!" Said Ginny "Were not there yet!"

"But what if I don't have any hippogriffs?" asked Draco innocently. Ginny glared at him, but ignored his question.

"Well, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted!" Said Ginny. "We decided that it would be good for interhouse relations if the squads were not decided by house, but by the Quidditch captains. We are going to start the Cheer program after the first three Quidditch games, at which time, we will do a show with all of the students in Cheer. After that, the captain of the first ranked team will have first pick of the cheerleaders. Then the second ranked team, then the third, and the fourth. From there (just a suggestion, I just used that instead of then because it seemed like it was used a lot) it will go back up. So fourth, third, second, and first. Any questions so far?"

"Yes, does that mean that I could choose… you, for instance, to be a cheerleader for the Slytherin team?" Asked Draco he smirked at her.

"Yes, you could, but only if I was still not taken by the time Slytherin got their first choice." She said and smirked back.

"Are you implying…" he started but was cut off by Ginny.

"Yes, I am, and now if you don't mind, I shall continue."

"What if I do mind?" grumbled Draco. Ginny ignored him.

"Now the team outfits are here…" she pointed to the outfits that Hermione had lined up on the wall, and said the team names as she pointed to each one.

"Could you model them for us? I would like to see how they look on someone…" Asked Draco. Ginny smacked him upside the head.

"OK, fine! Have it your way!" Said Draco, not seeming to be bothered at all by her smack. He hit the table with his hand and said "Meeting adjourned! Oh and Ginny?" He took a butterbeer from his robes and poured it on her head. "Here's your soda!" Then he got up and left. Ginny was to shocked to respond. She was soaking wet and very sticky. Hermione pulled her out of the doorway so everyone else could leave.

"Relationship problems?" asked Ernie.

"NO, I SHALL NEVER HAVE ANY THING TO DO WITH THAT BLOODY FERRET!" (A/n she has no Idea how wrong she is!) Screamed Ginny who was now positively fuming.

"Jeez! I was just asking!" Said Ernie looking a bit put out. After they had all left and Hermione and Ginny had cleaned up the room, she explained all about the trouble with Malfoy and why he owed her a soda. Hermione found this hilarious but was angry with Malfoy for angering Ginny. Suddenly, through the train, they heard the conductor's voice.

"Two minutes till arrival!"

"Bloody hell!" yelled Ginny "I still need to change into my robes! Why me? I can't seem to do anything right today!" She ran off back to her compartment.

I know! Short Chappie but I wanted to post again before Christmas because I'm not likely to have much time for a while after wards an that seemed like a nice time to end it! Oh and all of the chapters are now BETAed! Yay! Everyone give a round of applause to Sunflour for being a great BETA!

Love!

Dragongurl2882


	4. The Feast and Mother Duck

Ginny and Hermione start a Quidditch cheerleading squad. Many other girls not in Quidditch join, and a bunch of people hook up… not to mention when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons get involved. D/G Hr/B H/L and many more….

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any extra characters I happen to add

A/N: Ok, this chapter is probably also going to be kinda short but… I have house guests! Yes I know… excuses, excuses, and you know what? That's just what they are! Excuses! So… on with the story! Oh, and for those of you who didn't read the revised version of chapter 3, Hal is a male!

Chapter Four: Feast and Mother Duck

Ginny scampered back to her compartment and grabbed her clothes. She, with the help of Luna and Susan, managed to shoo all of the boys out of the compartment so they could change. After they were finished, they opened the door and saw the horror that awaited them.

Standing in front of the door were four boys in various stages of undress.

First was Harry, who was fully dressed in the school uniform, though he was carrying his robes instead of wearing them. Second, Colin, who was wearing all of his uniform except his tie, which was draped over his shoulders, and his shoes, which were in his hands. Then Ron, who was fully dressed from his toes to his waist, but above his waist he was completely bare, showing off a hard earned, Quidditch physique. And last, wearing the least amount of clothing, was Hal, who was running around in his red boxers with the word "Freedom" written many times all over them singing,

"Pie is good! So, eat pie!"

Susan screamed and slammed the door. Ginny opened the door and said seriously,

"Hal, I think you are a little too "free" for everyone's comfort." Hal looked at her thoughtfully.

"You know what Gin? I think your right!" He said as he pulled his robes on over his boxers. Ginny put her head in her hands. Luna coolly placed a string of mushrooms on Hal's head.

"Helps people recover from insanity." She explained.

"I am NOT insane!" Yelled Hal at the top of his lungs. "I am just a little odd." He said in a quiet, happy voice.

"Yes well, could you please be odd with clothes on, and Ron, what is with you and not wearing clothing today?" Asked Ginny. Just then professor Snape came walking down the isle.

"What on earth is going on here?" He said as he looked around. "Don't answer that. Mr.Hal Craven, you have just lost ten points from Ravenclaw and we haven't even gotten into the station! Next time please save the strip show for a more private time and place."

Luna muttered something about it being unfair to punish Ravenclaw for Hal's actions. While Hal mumbled something about how he wasn't stripping, and that he already had his clothes off.

The remaining ten seconds on the train were uneventful, as was the carriage ride to the castle, though almost everyone could see the thestrals now.

When they finally got into the great Hall, Luna was half asleep. Susan shook her until she was able to walk, and sent her tottering over to the Ravenclaw table. Ginny looked at her friend.

"Susan, why are all our friends insane? I mean today Hal pranced around in his boxers for all to see on the train. Luna, the insomniac, is running on about half a cup of coffee and maybe three minutes of sleep for the whole day, I ran around, late for everything, and got butterbeer poured on my head by Malfoy of all people!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Oh, that's only half of it!" squealed Susan "You missed a bunch of stupid Colin moments while you were at the meeting."

"Joy!" Ginny said, as sarcastically as possible. "Sometimes I think that the muggles had it right all along. Us wizards and witches are just plain, old insane."

"Hogwarts, 'Home Of Gruesomely Weird And Retarded Troubled Students." Susan laughed.

"I agree!" Said Ginny.

They sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. They talked for a while about their respective summers before McGonagall brought in the first years. When they were all inside, the Hat was placed on its stool and began to sing.

"For you, this year should be a blast

Because the Dark Lord is dead at last!

No matter what house you are in

Rejoice that you shan't see him again.

Whether ye be in Gryffindor,

The brave and true with a red and gold color,

Or Ravenclaw filled with lore

Who will learn even if their brains are sore

Maybe even kind Hufflepuff

Where good intentions are good enough

Or perhaps in sly Slytherin

Were you can unite with your own kin

But where ever you should land

Try to defeat any evil still at hand."

After the song was over, the first years lined up and were sorted. Then the feast began. Ginny sat, poking at her food.

"Gin-girl eat something!" Susan pleaded.

"I will as soon as I have made sure its safe. It's just that because the twins came back, I am almost positive they have slipped something into my food…" Ginny answered picking her food apart and removing a couple suspicious vegetables. Susan sighed.

"Ginny…" she said picking up a carrot on her fork. "The twins aren't going to drug your food! You have nothing to worry about!" she placed the carrot in her mouth and ate it.

"Three…Two…One" Ginny replied in a bored tone. A second later Susan's hair turned Slytherin green.

"See, Ginny! I told you! Nothing to be worried about!" In the next minute about ten students at the Gryffindor table turned into ducklings.

"Su?" asked Ginny taking a lock of Susan's hair and showing it to her. "Nothing to be worried about huh?" Susan grimaced. Ginny stood up and announced loudly to the entire hall. "There is a Cheer meeting right after lunch tomorrow. Meet me at the Quidditch pitch and don't be late!" Then to only the Gryffindor table,

"All ducklings and prats who, unfortunately, happen to be my older brothers, please follow me!" All the ducklings lined up behind Ginny. Fred and George came up to her and teased,

"That cuts deep Gin! I can't believe you would hate your own brothers so much!" in a fake hurt voice. Ginny ignored them.

"Hey, Mother Duck! Do I have to come too?" Asked Ron "Or am I not enough of a prat?" Ginny looked at him.

"I'm going up to the common room so, yes you do have to come, because you are a prefect and you know the password." She answered. Ron looked disappointedly at his food.

"I'll miss you!" he said sadly, and blew a kiss at it. Hermione, who was sitting right next to him, and consequently was the closest one to his food, looked very confused. Harry who also thought the kiss was meant for Hermione raised his eyebrows and put a protective arm around his girlfriend. Ron seeing this looked at Harry giggled and blew him a kiss too. Harry relaxed and laughed.

Ginny and her entourage of ducks and prats left the Great Hall Feast and went up to the Gryffindor Tower.

A/N REVIEW!!!! Please! Sorry the chapter was so late… I got writers block… If any one has any ideas, send them please! My E-mail is or you can IM me on AOL instant messanger, my name is Yllommab. I will try to put your ideas in!


	5. A Meeting and A Bedroom Visitor

Ginny and Hermione start a Quidditch cheerleading squad. Many other girls not in Quidditch join, and a bunch of people hook up… not to mention when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons get involved. D/G Hr/B H/L and many more….

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any extra characters I happen to add

A/N: Sorry! I'll try to update more often but school just started back up and my mother seems to think I'm a house elf… so anyway… Up, Up, and AWAY!

Chapter Five: A Meeting and A Bedroom Visitor

"Pie is good" Said Ron when they got to the portrait.

"So? Who cares?" asked Ginny, irritated.

"No… Gin, it's the password!" Ron replied as the portrait swung forwards.

"Who the hell thinks up these passwords anyway?" Ginny shot her question to no one in particular, and it bounced around the common room like a suction cup, bouncy ball The people in the common room answered her at once, and then began arguing about who was right. Ginny looked at them. At first she was annoyed, but then she started laughing hysterically. Everyone looked at her.

"Ok, first of all, stop staring at me. It's creepy! Second, you do realize that you are a large flock of ducklings arguing about whether or not Dumbledore has a bunch of monkeys deciding the Gryffindor password, don't you?" Ginny continued before they could answer.

"Fred, George? Fix this mess NOW!" She yelled at them. They pouted and then began turning the small, yellow Gryffindors back into their normal form.

"I'm going to bed!" Ginny said tiredly, and proceeded to go upstairs to her dorm room.

The next morning, Ginny woke up more tired then the night before. She kept her eyes closed so she could hear the birds outside her window. They were singing loudly this morning and she could hear the wind in the trees and the faint breathing at the end of her bed.

"Wait a tic… breathing at the end of my bed?" thought Ginny. She jerked up and snapped her eyes open. When she saw who it was she quickly gabbed the blankets and made sure her top half was completely covered and, even though she knew he hadn't seen anything, she blushed furiously. There, sitting at the end of her bed, was Hal.

"Um, Hal?" Ginny began to ask accusingly.

"Yea…" Hal began, but Ginny cut him off before he could continue.

"You do know this is the girls dorm?"

Hal nodded looking sheepish.

"But Hermione sent me to tell you to get up! It's almost noon-thirty!" Exclaimed Hal.

"What!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs.

"But…But that means it's almost time for lunch (A/N which I'm making happen at 1 for all of you who were wondering) and there's a Cheer meeting after lunch!" Ginny jumped up out of bed, pointed at the door and yelled,

"Out!" as Hal scurried out of the room.

Ginny jumped into the shower, and was finished in record time. She then hurriedly pulled on a pair of black spandex shorts and a tight black camisole, yanked some warm-up pants over her shorts and threw on a set of robes.

As she rushed down the stairs she preformed a drying spell on her hair and threw it up in a messy ponytail. She stopped in front of the Great Hall and grabbed a roll, before sprinting down to the Quidditch pitch.

She was amazed at how many people were there. Hermione came up to her and said triumphantly "There are exactly fifty three girls here."

Ginny immediately cheered up.

"Well let's see what they can do," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Girls," Ginny addressed them all. "I want you to line up in groups. If you have never done anything like this go stand by the first hoop."

About nine girls left to go stand by the first hoop.

"If you think you are strong and can do a bit of flipping, go stand by the second hoop."

27 girls left to stand by the second hoop.

"If you think are really good at flipping go stand by the third hoop." Nine girls went to stand by the third hoop.

"Finally, if you weigh less than fifty kilos (A/N that's 110 lb. For you non-english types) and think you are pretty good at flips, go stand on the bleachers. The rest of the girls went to stand on the bleachers.

"Ok, conditioning first!' Ginny shouted.

"25 pushups!" The girls began to do their pushups, so Ginny joined in as well. It went on like this for roughly two hours.

"Whew, that was rough," Luna said as she came over to Ginny and glanced at her. Ginny had barely even broken a sweat, while Luna and the rest of them were completely exhausted.

"Ginny?" She asked after a moment.

"Hmm?" Ginny looked up at her from her push-up position on the floor.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" She looked at Ginny with a pleading look on her face.

Ginny laughed.

"It will get easier after a while!" and then more seriously, "Besides, once all of the girls are in shape, we will work solely on the tryout performance."

"What is the tryout performance?" asked Pansy Parkinson who was sitting near them.

"Oh… well it's the routine that you girls and me will be doing for the Quidditch captains so they can choose who they want on their team." Ginny replied, surprised, not having noticed she had showed up.

"Oh," was all she said and went back to doing pushups.

Ginny stood up. "Ok girls, let's call it quits, but first let me tell you the schedule."

A couple girls groaned.

"We will meet on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after lunch for two hours a day. We'll meet here on Mondays and Wednesdays, and in the Room Of Requirement on Fridays. Everyone got that?"

There was a mumbled reply of "yes".

"Ok! Then see ya!" Everyone got up and left.

"Ah, Mione, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ginny asked Hermione, as they walked back to the Common Room.

"No, it wasn't, but then I'm used to it." She took a small book out of her robes and looked in it.

"Ginny, have you done your homework yet? It says here that you had to do an essay for Snape on shy berries that's about three feet long over the summer, it is done right?"

Hermione gave Ginny a stern look.

"Um… Of course I didn't leave it till' now…" said Ginny hastily and a little sarcastically, as she sprinted back to the common room to do her essay.

A/N Love you all! Please review! Oh here's a little piece of insider info… the next chappie is called "An Awkward Conversation and Shy Berry Soup"


	6. An Awkward Conversation and Shy Berry So

Ginny and Hermione start a Quidditch cheerleading squad. Many other girls not in quidditch join, and a bunch of people hook up… not to mention when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons get involved. D/G Hr/B H/L and many more….

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any extra characters I happen to add

A/N: Again probably another short chapter, but I will try to make it longer than Ch 5. Oh and I have decided to start answering reviews! So REVIEW!

Thank you to all reviewers!

SomethingsWicked: Thank you… but it's so fun to write spazzing! But actually now that they are back at school there will be less crazy stuff over nothing and more cheer meets and other good stuff. Most of the teachers DID arrive beforehand…Snape was just being the train supervisor… oh and about Fred and George… they came back because Dumbledore's back but they are just helping out with some stuff (you'll see more of them in this chappie…) not actually taking classes, but they are on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

AkaSalior Mars: Thanks! I doubt there will be any real D/G in this chappie other then them harassing each other… but they haven't even picked cheer teams yet! But I promise you that this story will not be void of D/G.

Glaze: Great name! Reminds me of Blaise… Who will make an appearance in this chapter… Thank you! And no it wasn't nice… but then is he ever?

SunFlour: I did get the betaed version up quick… oh you'll see… the other schools will come in once the Cheer teams are set up…

light barrer: Thank you!

NikkiEvans: thanx!

Starlitestarbritelilsis: thanks… Save the whales? Where did that come from? And I will try to hurry but as they say don't rush an artist!

HyperCrazy: ok!ok! I will, don't worry!

Long Chappie!

Chapter Six: An Awkward Conversation and Shy Berry Soup

Or Lots of Harassment for All!

"Ok now to the left!" said Ginny to the select group who had signed up for extra practice sessions. Luna stretched and touched her left foot. She was getting pretty flexible. She was naturally that way though.

"Splits people!" barked Ginny. Luna gracefully pulled herself into a middle split. She glanced around, where the rest of the girls were. Ginny, 'Mione, Su, a couple others, and Harry. Why was he there? Oh, probably just to watch Hermione.

His hair was messy, like normal, and he was wearing a red shirt. Red. Red suited him, better than a beet suits a Chirnitt. Luna was shaken from her reverie by Hermione.

"Luna?"

"Yes?" Luna asked in a very distant voice.

"Why are you staring at Harry?" questioned Hermione.

"Oh, right, about that, 'Mione?" started Luna

"Yes?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed.

"Your boyfriend is hot." Luna said, in her bland, quiet voice.

"Um…thanks?" responded Hermione, unsure whether to be proud or mad.

"No problem." Replied Luna mildly. Luna switched her split into a left foot forward one. Hermione looked very confused but then went back to her exercises.

"Just out of curiosity, who here hasn't liked the 'great' Harry Potter at some point in their life?" Susan asked all of a sudden. All of the girls looked up.

"I'm dating him! Of course I like him!" exclaimed Hermione.

"And everyone knows about Gin's old crush on him," continued Susan, while Ginny scowled. Hermione looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but no one else noticed.

"I, myself, was guilty of liking him in third year." Susan said earnestly. She flipped her ebony hair back over her shoulder. It hit Ginny in the face.

"Bleah!" Ginny screeched, brushing the hair out of her mouth. She hit Susan lightly on the head.

"Violent today, aren't we Gin?" Asked Sam, a fifth year girl with shoulder-length amber tresses, and shared a dorm with Ginny and Susan. She wasn't exactly part of their "group" though.

"Yes!" yelled Ginny happily. They all laughed.

"But, back to the point… I liked him too… in second year, but still that counts." Sam said.

"I think he's hot now," said Luna quietly. Ginny patted her friend on the back and whispered something into her ear. Luna immediately perked up and smiled at Ginny. Ginny then dismissed them all to go to lunch.

Ginny had a very peaceful lunch with her friends, then excused herself to go to the library. She walked down the hall thinking to herself.

'So, Luna likes Harry. 'Mione likes Harry. Susan and Colin will get together eventually, once they admit to liking each other. Why don't I have a crush? It feels weird not to look forward to seeing someone, friends don't count. You know what Ginny? I think you miss the butterflies!' she said to her self, not out loud.

'Yup! That's it, I miss the butterflies.' Suddenly she was jarred out of her thoughts as she crashed into a wall and spilled all her books all over.

"Bloody Hell!" she yelled, as she bent down to pick up the fallen books. She then felt the so-called "wall" move to help her, only, in surprise, she scooted forward and the "wall" ended up reaching over her.

Ginny looked up, right into the mercury eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Yelled Ginny, when she realized that Malfoy was practically on top of her. He looked at her in surprise, and fell over, now literally on top of her. Ginny felt butterflies in her stomach and yelled the first thing that came to mind, and screamed it as loud as she could.

"RAPE!" Malfoy rolled off her instantly and landed gracefully on his feet.

"One, I didn't know it was you, other wise I wouldn't have helped you. And two, that was not rape!" He said with a sneer of disgust.

"Oh, I know all of that! I'm just here to watch the show!" Ginny answered.

"Show, what show?" Asked the ferret, now thoroughly confused and rather irritated.

"This show!" said Ginny happily as she pointed to a redheaded figure rushing down the hall.

"Ron," Ginny cried, putting on a mask of desperation and an 'I'm scared for life' expression. "Thank Merlin you're here! Malfoy is molesting me!" She finished and began to fake cry. Ron turned red with anger and rushed at Malfoy. Malfoy dodged him.

"I did no such thing!" He said, now very annoyed. She could tell when he was annoyed because his eyes turned steely, instead of their normal, fluid, silver color. Not that she stared at his eyes of course. No, of course not, she did nothing of the sort.

After a couple missed punches, Ron finally managed to hit Malfoy with a glancing blow to his arm. Draco was completely unaffected, but in retribution, he hit Ron square in the jaw. Ron howled. Malfoy then began walking threateningly toward Ginny.

"Don't you DARE touch my sister!" shouted Ron and pulled him roughly away from her.

Ginny leaned against the wall, ready to intervene if they actually started to hurt one another. After a while she realized that she had been watching Malfoy the whole time.

'Ug! Why am I watching him?' she thought to herself and began to pointedly watch Ron. So far the only real damage that had been done was the fist punch by Malfoy, and the split lip Ron had given him.

She then heard running from both sides of the hall. She saw Blaise Zabini emerge from one end and Harry emerge from the other.

Blaise immediately tore off his shirt and cloak and rushed at Ron. Harry jumped up and knocked Blaise away from his friend. Then Malfoy punched Harry in the eye, and Ron kicked Malfoy in the shins.

Ginny was just about to intervene when she heard Hermione's shrill voice echo down the hallway.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" she screamed. Hermione rushed down the hall and waved her wand a couple of times. All of the boys immediately sprung apart and stuck to the wall. Hermione looked them over. She began to do a mental run down of the events that had most likely led to what she had just observed.

'Ron had attacked Malfoy, probably because of something he did or said to Ginny, or what Ginny claimed he did or said. Harry and Zabini must've joined in to help their friends.' Harry looked fine, except for one eye, which was beginning to turn purple. Ron had an ugly bruise on his cheek, Malfoy had a split lip, and Zabini, well absolutely nothing was wrong with him. He was not wearing a shirt, but that was a good thing.

'Damn, he has a hard body, I wonder if it feels as hard as it looks?' thought Hermione. She then dismissed the thoughts from her head absolutely disgusted with herself.

"Malfoy was trying to rape Ginny!" said Ron loudly. Draco glared at him.

"I was not! I was merely trying to help her pick up her books. It was she who crashed into me! " He replied indignantly.

"I see." said Hermione, her Head Girl badge shining in the torchlight. She gave Ginny a 'you have a lot of explaining to do!' look and then turned back to the others. "Detention for all of you, even you Harry." she gave him a sympathetic look. "For fighting in the halls."

"Thank you Herms', but would you mind giving me detention with the twins?" Asked Ginny.

"Sure." replied Hermione and began assigning detentions.

"Gin has detention with the twins" She said, thinking 'perhaps I will just pop over and have her explain this to me then.'

"Ron and Harry get Charlie." 'Just because I can,' she thought.

"Malfoy with…" She thought a moment, then grinned maniacally. "Trelawney!" 'He should have fun with that' she thought.

"And Zabini with… Snape." She mentally scolded herself for letting him off easy, but then reminded herself that it was only fair to let him off easy when she did the same for all but Malfoy, as he was, well, Malfoy.

"Ok, detentions assigned, go back to your common rooms!" finished Hermione. They all grumbled at the thought of detention, Malfoy especially, but followed her orders.

The next day, Draco woke up to see Blaise screaming at his girlfriend.

"Daphne, I refuse to believe that you and Draco are 'just friends!'" He said with contempt. "Or do friends often go off into dark corners and snog each other senseless?" Blaise was trying, but failing, to keep his cool. Draco grimaced inwardly.

'Goddamn it! Why did he have to find out about that? I was fucking drunk that day! So was she, so it shouldn't even count. Not that she was all that bad…' He thought to himself, but out loud he said,

"Blaise, if that counts than does that mean that one time…" He paused to allow Blaise to remember the time he was talking about then continued. "Does that count too? I would say they are about the same thing." He finished with an evil smirk. Blaise looked horrified, then quickly apologized to Daphne.

"It's ok…" Daphne replied, "besides" she turned to Draco, "we never would have worked out. I'm way too much in love with Blaise, and you are obviously besotted with the Weaslette!" She then quickly excused herself before Draco could thoroughly grasp what she had said.

"Fuck you, Greengrass!" Draco yelled after her, then turned to Blaise menacingly.

"I told you, I hate that little Weasel bitch! Why the Hell did you have to go tell your fucking girlfriend that I'm in love with her?" Draco said icily.

"Jeez, Drake, she was just kidding! You don't need to over react like that." Blaise answered calmly, coming to stand by Draco's bed.

"Sorry, I'm just a little, you know." Draco said, lying back on his bed.

"Fuck," cursed Blaise under his breath, then whispered to Draco. "Another letter from him?" Draco looked at him with a steely gaze.

"Yes…and you can guess how happy I am with his proposition."

"When?" asked Blaise, looking very worried.

"End of this year," replied Draco angrily. "I'm going to talk to Snape about this. Oh and Blaise, I'm skipping all of my classes today. Make up some demented excuse that will satisfy the teachers without making Pansy come try to 'comfort' me, okay?" Blaise nodded and then left.

Later

Ginny rushed into potions class five minutes late. She grimaced and braced herself for the abrasive comments she was sure were about to be aimed at her. After about a minute she realized that Snape was busy talking to Malfoy.

'Why is he here?' she thought, but then forgot about it as soon as she saw the long list of ingredients and steps listed on the board. She quickly sat down next to Susan and began helping her friend.

"Ginny, we're making a Shy Berry Soup potion and we need ten shy berries." Said Susan.

Ginny got up and got a small box from the supply cabinet. She opened the box and looked in. There were exactly ten shy berries. She closed the box and went back to her seat. She then reopened it and watched in surprise as all of the berries bounced out of the box and hid behind her cauldron. She tried to get them but they just bounced out of reach.

After about five minutes of this, they bounced back behind the cauldron. Then Malfoy walked by with Snape to reprimand a student. Ginny looked back at the berries. They were gone.

"Where did they go?" She whispered hurriedly to Susan. Susan broke out into muffled giggles.

"They are in Malfoy's back pocket!" she whispered between giggles. Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Malfoy, I believe you have something of mine." She said in a tired voice. He spun to face her and said menacingly.

"And what, may I ask, is that?" Ginny acted as though he were speaking to her normally and kindly.

"Oh, well they happen to be in your left back pocket, so if you wouldn't mind looking in there and giving them back to me." She looked up at him innocently.

"How could anything of yours get in my back pocket?" he asked icily.

"Your left back pocket… and they jumped in." She replied stressing his mistake.

"Well then if they belong to you… get them your self," He said as if that were the obvious answer. "I don't want to dirty my hands by touching anything belonging to you."

"Fine!" she replied and began to reach for his back pocket.

"Gods Weaslette, you're fucking stupid! I was kidding!" He hissed and pushed her away. He reached into his pocket and took out the berries. He looked at them strangely then handed them over. "Here Weaslette." She took them and walked back to her seat as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile Hal was having troubles of his own. He had partnered with Collin, who thought it was hilarious that the berries ran from you, so he had tried to take a picture of them. Unfortunately, the berries fled the flash into the darkest place near by, Hal's nose.

"AAAAAHHH! I'be god burries ub my node! I'be god burries ub my node!" Hal screamed. He began running around the room crazily. Snape docked 20 points from Gryffindor and sent Hal to the Hospital Wing.

"Now, everyone please bottle your potions and put them on my desk. Then leave me in peace!" Said Snape a little loudly. They all proceeded to do as he said lest he dock more points.

Snape then turned back to Draco and began speaking very quietly.

"I shall talk to both of them and see what I can do. I'm not promising anything, and you may end up having to go through with it, but I may be able to put it off." Draco nodded and bid farewell to Snape.

A/N: Review! Ok suggestions are welcome… I'll try to get a quidditch game and maybe if I get enough reviews asking for it… a bit of D/G. So… Review!


	7. Slytherin vs Gryffindor and Sleepover Fu...

Ginny and Hermione start a Quidditch cheerleading squad. Many other girls not in quidditch join, and a bunch of people hook up… not to mention when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons get involved. D/G Hr/B H/L and many more….

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any extra characters I happen to add

A/N: last chappie was long so this one will be short… probably not that short, Sorry it took FOREVER but I had a HUGE paper I had to write… like half of my grade… but that's done… so I will be able to write now! This is not my fav. Chap by far… but the next one WILL be good! I promise!

Thank you to all reviwers!

Balleke: So do you!

Random Gal: Oh don't worry they will end up together soon enough…

Dracosbaby7: Don't worry thay will all end up Somewhere!

Hobogoddess: hell yeah! Other wise how would he get the beautiful, smart Hermione?

Antipodean Opaleye: Thanks soo much! I promise that next chappie will have more "brilliant" as you put it, humour, though there will be a bit of drama… but I can't help that!

Starlitestarbritelilsis: You get a little gold star for following the story! So many reviews… Love ya! I'll hurry! I just don't want to mess it up…

Light barrer: Thanks! I love this story so I promise not to give up on it! Oh BTW you get a gold star too.

NikkiEvans: Thanks! I liked that chapter too… D/G action in the next one … sorry it wouldn't fit in this one…And a quidditch game… Cheers would be great! I tumble but I don't cheer so I only know softball sidelines cheers…lol! My e-mail is Gold Star for you!

AkaSailor Mars: You get a gold star too! I wonder if I have enough of these to go around… And from what I've seen so far, most people (including me and my vote counts more than anyone else's because I have author privileges!) want D/G so… yes there will be some in this chappie.

Glaze: You also get a gold star! I'm really running out of them now! OOOO! Your smart! You will get 20 extra credit points if you can guess who the sender is! Of course it will be akward… teeheehee you'll see! (wicked grin) I've got a lot planned for next chappie.

Chapter 7: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and Sleep-over Fun.

"Ok Guys!" said Ginny to the girls assembled in front of her. "We will work on part one of the performance today!" The girls began cheering. "Ok, We need three groups of three spotters and a flyer along the back." She began explaining the setup. Once the girls were all positioned Hermione took over.

"Flyer one," She pointed at a girl, Daphne Greengrass.(A/N: Hermione doesn't know that she is Blaise's Girl Friend…) "you are the center back, so you do a layout with a full twist." Daphne nodded. "You two," she pointed at the other flyers. "layouts with half twists. Oh, and all three of you remember, at the highest point in your flip, you send out silver sparks. Spotters cast the feather fall charm (A/N: I stole this from DD… and I may steal more spells from there…) on the flyers, then begin your first dance routine, which has green sparks and the silver snake hologram."

"Remember people, part one is supposed to appeal to Slytherin house, part two is Ravenclaw, three Gryffindor, four Hufflepuff, and the finale is for all four of them. Plan your sparks accordingly." The girls took a second to let that all sink in, then began practicing.

The spotters started facing away from the audience, hiding the flyers. They then turned, sending Daphne and the other two flying into the air. The flyers shot silver sparks into the air around them at the height of their flips. Daphne landed on one foot facing the front. The other two landed in splits facing in the opposite direction. The spotters then came to the front and began dancing, sending green sparks up as they flipped. Next, they formed a pyramid and shot up a great green and silver serpent. Ginny and Hermione applauded.

"Great job!" Ginny said excitedly. "Ok, now lets do that again!"

After Dinner

Ginny, Luna and Susan were all camped out in Hermione's room (A/N: she's Head Girl so she gets her own room), aka, H.E.L.L. "Home of Everything Ladies Love." This name was thought up by Ginny and, with a bit of persuasion, was finally accepted by Hermione. But now they all used the name out of pure habit.

Ginny was lying on Hermione's bed, subconsciously petting Crookshanks. Luna was sitting cross-legged, directly in the middle of the floor. Hermione was sitting on the bright, blue, beanbag chair in the corner and Susan was on the small table next to the bed, swinging her legs.

"So, how's it going with Harry?" Ginny asked Hermione suddenly. Hermione looked startled for a second, then sighed and began.

"Well, I-I-I don't know… I mean I like him and all, but I don't think I like him like that. Do you understand?" She asked, looking worriedly around the room.

"Yes, you like him as a friend or a ….a brother, not as a boyfriend or a lover." Susan replied. Hermione sighed again.

"Is it worth staying together with him though? I mean I don't want to break up with him and hurt him, but then again, I don't want to be stuck in a relationship that I don't want." She said dejectedly.

"Oh, bloody hell! Perk up 'Mione! Harry is Harry, he will understand. Actually, I bet he feels the same way." Ginny said earnestly, poking Hermione in the shoulder. Susan jumped up and pointed at Ginny.

"I'll take that bet! If you win you get… oh, I don't know, a knut! Same goes for if I win."

"A one knut bet?" Ginny asked, raising one eyebrow. Susan nodded enthusiastically. "Ok! You've got your self a deal!" said Ginny shaking Susan's hand.

"You mean a bet." Susan corrected. Ginny rolled her eyes, then struck up a conversation with Luna.

2:00 AM the Next Morning

"Mione," Luna slurred "wha do we do now?" Hermione turned groggily in her direction.

"I don't know."

"We sneak into Hogsmead, get completely smashed, and then go find some random hobos on the street and get laid. All before 6 o'clock!" Ginny said loudly.

"NO!" Hermione cried very quickly, smacking Ginny upside the head with her pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" screamed Susan, throwing hers at Luna.

They immediately all perked up after a bunch of vicious cloth weapon throwing. Ginny then picked up the biggest pillow of them all, and threw it at Luna as it exploded. Feathers fell like snow, it had snowed in H.E.L.L. The impact of the white, fluffy, eruption knocked Luna backwards, and they all fell down. They were quiet as they laid on their backs, looking up at the snowstorm of the white, delicate, feathers. They fell in a haphazard pattern across the floor, and formed a soft, gentle blanket over the four girls, as they drifted off and let sleep overtake them.

The next morning

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny! If you don't get your arse out of the bed this instant I swear, I'll… I'll sit on you!" Ginny fluttered her eyelids open to see her three best friend with various weapons of mass-awakening.

"AHHHHH!" She bolted up and hid under the bed.

"Ginny, come on!" Pleaded Luna, while vanishing her bucket of water.

"Yea Gin, the game's about to start! And I for one am not about to miss it because you won't get your lazy arse out of bed on time!" Susan cried harshly.

"Ok, Ok, Ok! I'll hurry!" Ginny said. She got out from under the bed, and cast a hygiene spell on herself. (A/N this is not original… if anyone knows where I got it from please tell me… I know it is a fanfic. But I don't know which one.) She then quickly dressed in a gold tank-top and red sweat pants, and rushed after her friends.

At the Pitch

"Ginny, over here! They wont need a reserve seeker today. Harry is fine, so you can sit with us!" Said Susan. Ginny went over and sat by her friends. They, like Ginny, were all wearing red and gold. They then heard Lee Jordan's voice boom over the crowd.

"Welcome, one and all, to the final Quidditch game before the cheerleading tryouts!" He said in a joyful voice. Then they heard Dean's voice join his.

"So don't worry folks, after this game, there will be no more cheerleader free Quidditch games." They then moved on to the real commentary. (A/N: ok, for the Quidditch game part, anything in quotes, unless otherwise noted is Lee or Dean. They will alternate every other… but it doesn't really matter which of them says what so if you want you can imagine the lines being said by whichever one you want.)

"And here is the Gryffindor team in all it's splendor!"

"Introducing,"

"capitan,(A/N: pronounced Cap E tan) and chaser….Aaaaaaaangelina Johnson!"

"The other two chasers, the beautiful Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinett!"

"Here come the beaters, the human bludgers themselves, Fred and George Weasley!"

"Keeper, Ron Weasley"

"And last, but certainly not the least, the one, the only, Harry Potter!" The crowd erupted in screams except for the very quiet, green quarter of the stands.

"Now for the Slytherin Team!"

"Introducing…,"

"capitan and keeper, Robert Bletchley!"

"The chasers - Adrian Pucey, Karl Montague, aaaand Blaise Zabini!"

"The beaters, two solid lumps, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe!"

"And last, but, once again, not least, the amazing bouncing ferret himself. Seeker, Draco Malfoy!" Draco flew out looking quite annoyed. McGonagal could be heard yelling at Dean and Lee and muffled giggles were heard from all around the pitch. After a while it subsided.

"On with the game!" Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

"And they're off!"

"Gryffindor with the Quaffle…."

"Spinnett, Johnson, and she scores!"

"10- 0 Gryffindor!"

A little while later

"Score!"

"50-10 Gryffindor!"

"It can't be! Looks like Malfoy's seen the snitch!"

Draco dove, and Harry followed in hot pursuit. A centimeter away from the ground Draco swerved up and righted himself, hoping to hear Harry crash into the ground. But was disappointed when he didn't. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Harry had righted himself and was hovering about 10 feet away from the snitch!

"Ooh, Malfoy's Wronski Feint went bad!"

"But what's this? He's heading straight for Harry! There going to crash!"

"Ouch, that's got to hurt. Madam Pomfrey is on the field and, OH NO! Sorry professor, but Malfoy has got the Snitch! Slytherin wins!"

A/N: Sorry again… short chappie, very late update… but Review! Please! It would make my day!


End file.
